Si tan solo supieras
by Mizuki.Mononoke
Summary: Un sentimiento secreto...
1. Si tan solo supieras

Un día perdido en el tiempo.

Querido diario

Hoy la volví a ver, a Korra, a quien me quita el sueño, ella se sentó en el lugar de siempre, entre Mako y Bolin tan solo a unos cuantos asientos de mí, comimos en la misma mesa, Pema nos sirvió a todos y Tenzin dio gracias por la comida. Como siempre convivimos otro día, y me pregunto constantemente, porque ella no se da cuenta de mis sentimientos, todos los días me desvivo por ella, quiero hacerla reír, me preocupo por lo que le pasa, es decir la vez pasada que salimos y que la deje conducir mi satomovil, nos divertimos mucho, pero ¿Por qué tiene que verme solo como una amiga? Yo le ayudé cuando su bota quedo atorada en estiércol, cuando compramos helado y a ella se le cayó el suyo ambas comimos del mío, hemos dormido juntas, ya incluso peleamos juntas en varias ocasiones, y recuerdas la ves que ella estaba deprimida, todas las noches que platiqué con ella para que volviera su hermoso ánimo de siempre, todas las bromas que me aprendí y las buenas salidas que tuvimos solo para hacerla feliz, creo que varios han notado mi gran preocupación por ella y su bienestar, todos menos ella, ¿Por qué no te fijas en mi? ¿Por qué me ilusionas haciéndome una mujer tan feliz? ¿Es porque soy una chica? ¿Que no pueden simplemente dos personas quererse por lo que son , por lo que se hacen sentir? ¿Yo te gusto? ¿Te parezco bonita? No tienes idea de todo lo que me haces sentir Korra, haz vuelto mi vida un caos entre tanto ir y venir, quiero de verdad demostrarte lo mucho que me interesas pero creo que todo lo que hago no es suficiente, tu tienes otros intereses y otras preocupaciones y yo me doy cuenta hasta de cuando te cortas la uñas.

Eres tan gentil, amable y de buen corazón, quien no se enamoraría de ti, apuesto que hasta el viento se siente orgulloso de rozar tus mejillas, quisiera más que nada en este mundo ver tu cara al despertar, ver tu cabello desordenado y tu saliva saliendo de tu boca cuando duermes, arreglar tu cabello, cocinar para ti, y que aun que seas un desastre con patas, que tu cocinaras para mí. Poder tocar cada centímetro de tú piel y sobarte la cabeza hasta que durmieras, te cuidaría cada vez que enfermaras, te cuidaría muy de cerca hasta que te recuperaras pero en lugar de eso, debo soportar cuidarte solo a veces, estar lejos, guardar la compostura, ocultar mi llanto cuando te veo sufrir.

Si tan solo supieras lo mucho que deseo tenerte entre mis brazos y jamás soltarte, lo que deseo convertirnos en un ser perfecto con tan solo un beso, cuanto eh anhelado que me ames y así poder amarte más, pero si me enamoro más de esa sonrisa tuya, creo que no resistiría más, mi cuerpo colapsaría, los sentimientos se me harían un desastre, simplemente me volvería loca, pero loca de amor que es lo que importa.

Tantas palabras que quisiera yo decirte, tantos besos y caricias resistidas, tantos susurros excitantes y palabras de amor jamás pronunciadas. Pero por ahora tu estas allá, siempre sentada un tanto distante de mi, incluso aunque nuestros cuerpos estén juntos. Tu seguirás con tu vida como lo ha sido hasta ahora, y yo deberé sobrevivir otro día teniendo todo esto guardado.

Nos vemos otro día querido diario, hasta siempre Asami.


	2. Una libreta llamada Koi

Un día perdido en el tiempo

Hola cosa rara que Asami me dijo que escribiera.

En realidad no sé muy bien como es que deba hacer esto, para empezar creo que el escribir las cosas que pienso y siento no es muy de mi estilo, pero por alguna extraña razón Asami me dio esta libreta y lápiz para que escribiera lo que sentía, no recuerdo bien como me dijo que se le llamaba a esto, en fin he de escribir aquí unas líneas solo por ella me lo ha pedido.

Hoy fue un día normal, me levanté fui al baño, lavé mi cara, me arreglé en cabello y salí a entrenar junto con Tenzin y sus niños. Después del entrenamiento fuimos todos donde Pema y ella nos dio de desayunar algo muy rico, aun no sé que era pero sabía muy bien. En la tarde llegaron los chicos y Asami todos comimos juntos fue divertido porque estaba bromeando con Bolin competíamos a ver quién comía más fideos y obviamente yo le gané. Mako… bueno el también creo que se divertía y Asami… no sé que tiene la he noté un poco rara el día de hoy, ¿crees que sea porque me comí su helado la ves pasada? O tal vez porque estrellé su satomovil, no, más bien fue cuando la llené con té caliente y después utilicé agua control para remediarlo pero por alguna extraña razón su cápita que le queda tan bien había encogido, ¡Ay! Raava ¿qué hecho mal? Yo me divierto mucho estando con ella a pesar de las difíciles situaciones que hemos pasado. Se lo dije alguna ves que ella era la primera amiga que tenía, por eso no entiendo muy bien qué debo hacer para que ella ya no se comporte tan extraño conmigo, a veces pienso que está triste porque me sonríe de una manera nostálgica, quiero hacerla reír de una manera sincera por eso hago tanta tontería y media, pero no siempre funciona, a veces pienso que solo la molesto, es decir ¿qué tiene que ver el avatar con la dueña de industrias futuro? Somos de clases muy distintas, yo a penas y tomo una ducha y ella es tan pero tan elegante y sofisticada, sabe cosas sobre etiqueta y modales que yo jamás entenderé. A veces me pregunto ¿por qué una chica como ella se junta con una chica como yo? si lo ves desde un punto de vista a parte no tiene mucho sentido.

Como sea, veremos que pasa otro día, igual salimos de nuevo y esta vez haré lo mejor que pueda para comportarme como se debe, claro sin dejar de hacerla reír, es más ¡le prepararé un regalo! ¿Estar bien si le hago de comer? No eso no es posible, dudo mucho que quiera comer lo que yo preparo, a lo mejor le compro algo, aunque no tengo mucho dinero así que creo que eso tampoco será posible ¡Ay! Raava soy un desastre con patas… mejor le llevaré una flor, ¡Si, esa idea me encanta! Ahí no hay manera de que pueda fallar, a fin de cuentas a las mujeres como ella le gustan las flores ¿no?

Mamá siempre decía que unas buenas flores siempre alegran a una dama, en fin ya veremos qué pasa, es muy divertido escribir ¿Quién lo diría no crees? Lo haré de nuevo un día de estos

Y como no recuerdo como dijo Asami que te llamara yo te pondré nombre, te llamarás Koi ¡como el pescado que me gusta comer!

Nos vemos otro día Koi

P.D.

Perdón Koi por llenarte de gotitas de té y de chocolate y por haberte dejado estar en el hocico de Naga, creo que no seré muy buena cuidando libretas pero lo haré porque ésta me la regaló Asami y por eso es especial para mi.


	3. Un día más con ella

Un día perdido en el tiempo

Buenas noches querido Diario.

Hoy he salido nuevamente con Korra (Solo nosotras 2 bien por eso) nos la hemos pasado de maravilla, estoy muy feliz porque ella es feliz, hemos ido a comer a un restaurante que a ella le gusta mucho había mucha gente y tenía olores algo peculiares, era algo parecido a un mercado, pero debo admitir que los fideos que pidió para mi eran de más sabroso que había probado. Comimos en una barra justo delante de donde preparaban la comida, ahora sí que iba directo del fuego al plato, era algo asombroso. El cocinero estaba asombrado del gran apetito de Korra, ella ya llevaba la mitad del segundo tazón de comida y yo apenas iba a terminar el primero. Las bebidas ni se digan, aunque un tanto dulces combinan perfecto con la comida, era una mezcla rara de todas las sensaciones, personas conversando y riendo alrededor nuestro, unas más un poco ebrias Korra jugando y apostando con el cocinero y yo admirando y apreciando lo más que pudiera ese momento. Definitivamente esto te lo tenía que contar ya que no quiero olvidarlo nunca.

Saliendo de comer fuimos a caminar un poco para que se nos bajara la comida, Korra insistió en que debía probar el helado que un viejito vendía en un jardín. Yo ya no podía ingerir nada más, pero como decirle no a una carita tan bonita como la de ella. En fin llegamos al dichoso jardín y me encuentro que lo que el señor vendía era "Superhipermega Helado con hielo de la tribu agua del norte" esa cosa no era de este mundo. Cuando recién vi el precio me pareció algo exagerado para un helado, pero después de ver la monstruosidad de 20 bolas de helado de sabores diferentes, bañada en chocolate con chispas de colores y un líquido rojo semejante a la miel, entendí porque el precio. Miré a Korra y le dije que esa ves pasaba de comer uno de esos yo sola, es decir ya me había excedido con 3 tazones de fideos. Aun así Korra se mostró muy amable y compartió de su helado conmigo.

Como verás tuvimos un gran día, la lleve hasta la orilla del puerto en el Satomovil y después me he venido para el departamento. ¿Sabes? Estoy considerando decirle lo que siento por ella, ya siento que se le digo va a funcionar, quiero que estemos más unidas, además creo que ella también tiene un cariño especial por mi, aunque muero un poco de miedo, confío en que es lo correcto, crearé la atmosfera perfecta no podrá resistirse, la invitaré a comer y reiremos mucho y cuando llegue el momento indicado le diré lo que siento por ella.

Hasta luego.

Asami


	4. Hoy comimos fideos!

Un día perdido en el tiempo

Hola Koi buenas noches!

Hoy invité a Asami al restaurant que está en el mercado, ese que me gusta mucho como saben los fideos, me comí 5 tazones tuve que contenerme porque Asami solo se había comido 3 y no quería que ella me viera como una glotona o algo por el estilo. El lugar estuvo muy amigable y como de costumbre había mucha gente , nuevamente reté al cocinero a que si me comía 5 tazones no pagaría la comida de Asami, claro que todo esta apuesta fue solo con la mirada, estoy segura que Asami ni siquiera se dio por enterada de que estuvo pasando, de beber pedimos Agua de arroz dulce, una de mis cosas favoritas en este mundo, esta bebida es común entre los nómadas aire no creí que la vendieran en un lugar tan poco refinado de la ciudad como lo es a donde fuimos es decir "la caverna del sucio Jung" no es precisamente el mejor nombre para un lugar donde sirven fideos tan deliciosos. Lo bueno es que nunca le mencioné a Asami a donde nos dirigíamos ella confió ciegamente en mi elección.

Pero a quien engañaba aún tenía ganas de postre, por eso insistí en ir con el viejito que vende helados en el jardín, de verdad que son unos helados deliciosos, además sirven bastante y esa es la mejor parte de todas. Ahora que lo pienso mejor creo que de todas maneras me vi muy glotona, bueno no tanto Asami me ayudo a terminar mi helado probó de todos los sabores que pedí, pero el chocolate de la parte de encima ese si me lo comí todo yo solita.

Sabes Koi me gusta mucho salir con Asami nos divertimos mucho, siempre es agradable su compañía, además sé que puedo confiar en ella para lo que sea y cuando sea, ella estará para mi y yo estaré para ella, a ver qué día salimos de nuevo, pero no a esos eventos aburridos a los que tiene que ir constantemente, definitivamente eso no es lo mío, pobre de ella tan joven y ya es líder de una poderosa empresa, quien diría que un día llegaríamos a estas responsabilidades. ¿Te imaginas que hubiera sido si desde niñas nos hubiéramos conocido? Seguro seriamos mejores amigas desde entonces y la hubiera ayudado muchísimo cuando perdió a su mamá, la hubiera ayudado a no sentirse sola ningún momento. Pero bueno, por ahora solo queda mirar hacia adelante, hacia un futuro donde igual que hoy nos tendremos la una a la otra.

Nos vemos luego Koi!


	5. Ya no puedo

Un día perdido en el tiempo

Querido Diario

Hoy es un día difícil, ¿recuerdas que te había dicho muy emocionada y confiada que quería decirle a Korra lo que sentía por ella? Bien pues estábamos las 2 comiendo en una parte del edificio de industrias futuro, estábamos solas riendo como de costumbre, mi plan había salido bien, todo marchaba bien, casi como lo había planeado, después de reírnos y estar tan cerca una de la otra, aproveché la oportunidad, le tomé las manos la miré a los ojos y aun sonriendo se lo dije "Korra me gustas mucho, creo que me he enamorado de ti" creí que habían sido las palabras perfectas en el momento exacto, pero al ver su rostro haciendo esa expresión de asombro, de pena, y después tristeza, entendí que a partir de ahí las cosas no irían bien. Ella solo me dijo que eso no sería posible, que jamás en la vida se le habría ocurrido semejante barbaridad, me dijo que le causaba repulsión el solo pensarlo, que estaba loca, ¿como podría yo amar a una chica? Y se fue sin decir más, me dejo ahí sola como quien abandona a un cachorro, me quede tumbada en el piso con los restos de comida contemplando su mirada confusa, la vi salir de la habitación apresurada y mostrando desaprobación, no quería que ella se fuera así de mi vida, quería seguir comiendo con ella, riendo con ella y simplemente pasar el tiempo con ella

¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? Me siento estúpida jamás debí decirte lo que siento, pero debo admitir que no esperé que me rechazaras de esa manera, no esperaba que me dijeras cosas tan crueles como las que te escuché decir, me lastimaste muy muy dentro, estoy herida, me siento sola. El silencio que quedó fue el más triste que jamás había escuchado, solo sentí las lagrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas, sentí un gran vacio.

Y ya no puedo más, siento que mi corazón va a explotar, no quiero llorar pero inevitablemente las lágrimas simplemente salen de mis ojos, ¿Por qué no soy más fuerte? , porque tengo que cargar este sentir dentro de mí, ¿acaso simplemente no puedo olvidarla y ya? odio que mi voz se quebré en su presencia, disimular ganas de llorar con alergias inventadas ya no funcionará, no teniendo los ojos tan hinchados, esto me está matando lentamente ¿Por qué no me acabas de una ves? Dime ¿Por qué me siento así? Odio sentirme sola y tú me hecho vivir la soledad como nunca en mi vida, estoy completamente destrozada, ya no quiero ver nada saber de nadie, mi vida se ha ido a la basura, ¿En qué momento dejé que me afectarás así? Korra en este arranque de locura y desesperación grite 3 veces que te odio, ve como me haz dejado no soy ni un cabello de lo que era antes de cuando éramos felices sin saberlo, yo simplemente ya no puedo verte más, nunca jamás vuelvas a llamarme, ni se te ocurra sonreírme ni siquiera voltearme a ver, te dejaré a un lado porque solo me haces daño, nunca sentí un rechazo tan grande en mi vida una decepción tan profunda ¿Será porque me importabas tanto? Si me vieras aquí tirada en el suelo, hecha una mierda, intentando hilar palabras para desahogarme, estoy sola y como siempre no hay nadie quién me escuche, puedo maldecir tu nombre mil veces y nadie se enteraría, quiero ahogar este llanto, parezco gato abandonado. Lo que más quería, lo que más amaba en este mundo ya no está, ya no estarás nunca más, mejor hubiera hecho que no sentía nada, abría inventado ser fría y guardar la distancia correcta, hacer como si fueras solo una amiga más, al menos así pudiera haber estado contigo más tiempo, tal vez un día más tal vez una semana pero ahora eso ya no importa mucho.

Pero qué cosas digo, ya nada será útil, ya nada será igual, por ahora solo quiero desahogarme, y llorar hasta quedar seca, maldigo haberte querido tanto, y aunque ni siquiera fuiste mía siento como si te hubiera perdido, ojalá y nadie me busque, que nadie venga preguntando por la líder de industrias futuro porque no estaré no estaré para nadie, ni siquiera para mi, quiero perderme unos días intentando superarla, intentado salir adelante a fin de cuentas sigo viva.


	6. No me lo hubieras dicho

Un día perdido en el tiempo.

Hola Koi…

Hoy ha sido un día de lo más extraño, en realidad no entiendo bien que pasa, estoy asustada tengo mucho miedo y no sé qué hacer. Asami me ha dicho que esta enamora de mí… no supe como responder a eso, yo simplemente entré en pánico y le dije cosas muy feas. No supe que estaba diciendo en ese momento y creo que la lastimé, la deje llorando. Pero ¿Cómo quería que reaccionara? Es decir una mujer amando a otra, eso no lo había visto antes, nunca en mi vida ¿Por qué Asami se tuvo que enamorar de mí? Yo también la quiero mucho a fin de cuentas nos reímos y nos divertimos mucho cada vez que estamos juntas, me preocupa que sea feliz y quiero que este bien pero ¿Enamorarse de una chica? Creo que Asami a perdido la cordura, ya no sé que pasará después con nosotras y con la relación tan buena que teníamos. Tal vez lo mejor sea dejar de hablarle guardar la distancia y seguir con mis deberes de avatar como lo he hecho hasta ahora.

Si! Así deberá ser, haré como si no hubiera pasado nada, y ella logrará recuperarse pronto, ella es fuerte y saldrá adelante y quien sabe quizá en un futuro se de cuenta de que en realidad no estaba enamorada de mi, a lo mejor solo se confundió y dijo cosas al vuelo, si yo creo que fue eso ¿verdad Iko?

A quien engaño, para empezar estoy escribiendo en una libreta que ella me regaló, me siento muy extraña, no puedo decir que las cosas irán bien porque de alguna manera yo también me siento triste, el pensar que ya no la veré y que ya no comeremos fideos juntas me pone un tanto triste. De alguna manera yo también quiero llorar, también estoy un poco enojada con ella ¿porque me tuvo que decir eso? Estábamos muy bien, estábamos tranquilas estábamos bien. Ya no sé que hacer, no sé que debería hacer ¿Debería volver y aclarar las cosas? ¿Debería dejarlo así y dejar que todo pase y siga su rumbo? Me siento mal, siento que perdí algo muy importante para mi, el saber que quizá ya no la vuelva a ver o salir con ella o reír con ella como lo hacíamos antes me hace sentir muy triste, demasiado, no entiendo porque.

Siento un dolor en el pecho, tengo un grande nudo en la garganta no sé que me pasa, quiero gritar, pero sobretodo ahora que estoy lejos me doy cuenta que quiero volver con ella. Ay! Koi ¿qué me pasa? Acaso será que, quizá en realidad ¿yo también sentía algo más por ella? En que cosas pienso eso no es normal, no sé porque si quiera lo pensé esto me esta afectando más de lo que pensé, pero aun así no me siento bien yo no quiero verla así.

Nos vemos luego Koi, no me siento de muy bien ánimo para escribir más.


	7. Sonreiré al mañana

Un día perdido en el tiempo

Hola Diario.

Bueno, han pasado 5 días desde que le dije a Korra lo que sentía, no había escrito por que simplemente no me quedaban ganas de hacer nada, los primeros 3 días me la he pasado horriblemente ni siquiera salí de mi habitación, todo es muy diferente ahora, pienso que mi vida como era antes ya no existe y que tal vez solo es momento de salir adelante como era antes de conocerla a ella.

No la he visto en todo este tiempo, ni si quiera por mera casualidad, solo he resuelto algunos pendientes de la empresa y me regreso a mi habitación a veces a seguir llorando otras más a arrepentirme de lo sucedido, algunas veces acabé tan cansada de llorar que solo quería dormir. Ninguna sonrisa se ha dibujado en mi rostro desde ese día, aun me cuesta superarlo, aún sollozo en las noches. Todavía pienso mucho en ella y en como hubiera sido si me hubiera aceptado, ¿seriamos muy felices no crees? La pareja perfecta, la que sale a pasear, la que come junta la que se hacen reír una a la otra las que se ven a los ojos con mucho amor y de vez en cuando se roban un beso, la que se toma de la manos para pasear y que se abraza fuerte cuando hace frio. A lo mejor, si yo hubiera sido chico las cosas serían muy diferentes, pero no es así, además yo amo ser mujer y la amo a ella como mujer la quiero la respeto y la venero tal y como ella es.

No ,no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, no puedo odiarla ni mucho menos olvidarla y a pesar que me hizo mucho daño y que me dejo el corazón en pedacitos, aun así no quiero olvidarla, incluso la extraño, extraño su sonrisa su mirada despistada y su morena piel… en fin toda ella. Me siento tonta y vulnerable sin embargo a partir de ahora no me queda más que intentar seguir adelante aunque ella no esté aquí a mi lado, aunque la extrañe aunque me haya roto el corazón, tengo que seguir avanzando e ir superando las cosas, poco a poco, respirar muy fuerte y armarme de valor. Hay muchas personas que dependen de mí, de mi trabajo no puedo dejarme caer de esta manera afectaría muchas personas y no quiero que eso pase, ya no puedo pasarme más tiempo encerrada pensando en el pasado y en un futuro que jamás sucedió.

A partir de hoy seré más fuerte, miraré hacia arriba volveré a sonreír intentaré ser fuerte y si algún día la veo le sonreiré nuevamente, tengo que hacerlo a fin de cuentas fui yo quien cometió la imprudencia fui yo la que se enamoró eh sido yo la que perdió. Bien por ahora tomaré una ducha eh iré a la empresa, solo quería escribirte para recordarme a mi misma que debo salir adelante y que no me debo dejar caer de esa manera nunca más. A esta página y estas letras les prometo que me volveré valiente para afrentar mi realidad y que a partir de ahora ella no me verá llorar, solo sonreiré por las cosas buenas que puedan pasar porque… Ya no quiero estar triste.

Hasta Luego querido diario.


	8. Asami lo siento

Un día perdido en el tiempo

Hola Koi

Bien, ya ha pasado una semana completa, desde "ese día" no he visto a Asami, en realidad creo que me he estado escondiendo de ella, procuro hacer mis cosas rápido y volver a entrenar a la isla para no estar mucho en ciudad república, toda la semana me la pasé pensando que tal vez debería ir a verla pero en realidad no estaba muy segura para atreverme porque había sido una grosera con ella, pero creo que ahora es momento de afrontarla de pedirle disculpas por haberle dicho cosas tan crueles y haberla dejado llorando. Lo he pensado mucho y creo que definitivamente no siento lo mismo que ella siente por mi, lo medité demasiado y solo llegué a la conclusión que solo la estimo como una amiga pero nada más.

Y si, me dolió no haberla visto toda esta semana, incluso debo declarar que yo también lloré un poco pero ahora me siento más tranquila y quiero dejar las cosas bien entre las dos, quizá todo fue un malentendido de su parte y tal vez en algún tiempo más incluso podamos salir de nuevo a pasear o yo que sé.. Pero definitivamente quiero verla otra vez quiero escuchar lo que tenga que decir y quiero dejarla tranquila y explicarle lo más amable que pueda que no puedo estar con ella de la manera que ella quiere.

Lo siento mucho Asami pero siento y pienso que a pesar de lo bien que nos la pasamos mi corazón no está contigo, yo no estoy enamorada de ti y no sé si fui yo o que hice para que te enamoraras de mí , yo no esperaba eso todo esto ha sido muy extraño, y me pregunto si alguien más sabrá de esto. Asami yo quiero que vuelvas a sonreír y a ser la misma chica fuerte que eras antes, he escuchado rumores que dicen que la dueña de industrias futuro se había ausentado del trabajo y que no salía de su habitación hay más personas que dicen que han escuchado tu llanto y tu sollozo. Asami por favor ya no llores, no quiero ser yo quien te cause tanto dolor, Asami por favor perdóname por no poder hacerte feliz de la manera que tu quisieras.

Ahora hay tantas cosa que quiero decirte y que quiero pedirte, ojala y puedas recibirme, ojala y quieras verme. Pero esta bien, eso haré iré a donde estés y hablaré contigo cueste lo que cueste.

Bien Koi Iré por algo de comida y me pasaré por su oficina hoy en la tarde, deséame suerte te escribo en la noche.


	9. Las cosas deben continuar

Un día perdido en el tiempo.

Hola diario hoy yo solo quiero escribir… mi letra creo que no sé entenderá pero quiero escribir lo más rápido que pueda porque después se me va la inspiración y las palabras, trataré de explicarlo y expresarlo de la manera más precisa para perpetuar en este diario una de las escenas que más ha marcado mi vida.

Bien… el día de ayer por la tarde me encontraba yo, como ya es costumbre, en el taller de nuevos proyectos. Trabajaba no con mucho ánimo pero al menos intentaba esforzarme, estaba haciendo algunos ajustes a una nueva máquina intentando pensar como es que debía modificarla para que marchara perfectamente bien pero mi intento de razonamiento se vio interrumpido por una voz que yo conocía perfectamente. Era Korra, me pregunto curiosa y un poco nerviosa desde la puerta ¿Puedo pasar? Me quede inmóvil, deje caer el tornillo que estaba a punto a de poner, sentí una presión en el pecho y un pequeño nudo en la garganta, tosí un poco para aclarar mi voz y sin voltearla a ver le respondí ¿Qué necesitas? Si bien una parte de mi anhelaba verla de nuevo, otra parte sabía muy bien que no era muy conveniente aun porque tal vez podría volver a llorar o gritarle o algo peor. Ella entró de todos modos, cerró la puerta y alcancé a percibir de reojo que traía una bolsa en la mano me gustaría comer contigo y conversar un poco, he traído unas piezas de pan al vapor y vegetales salteados Me dijo como si nada hubiera pasado. A decir verdad todos esos días no había estado comiendo bien y justo para su suerte yo tenía hambre, sin embargo eso no iba a ser fácil, no iba a dejar que se diera el derecho de estar ahí de una manera tan fácil Yo no sé si quiera hacer eso le respondí aun sin voltearla a ver.

Ella se sentó en el suelo a un lado de un montón de artefactos inservibles que tenía por ajustar, curioso lugar que escogió para sentarse, a un lado de las cosas que no sirven. Esperaré lo que sea necesario le oí decir. Y yo sin responderle una sola palabra seguí con mi trabajo o al menos fingí que lo estaba haciendo porque en realidad estaba pensando en muchísimas cosas que no tenían nada que ver con lo que se supone debería estar haciendo.

No sé escucharon palabras durante las 2 horas y treintaicinco minutos siguientes, podía ver que ella solo me miraba, observaba lo que hacía y las cosas que había en el taller, como si nunca antes hubiera estado ahí, volvió a recorrer con la misma mirada curiosa todas las cosas de la habitación, cuando la vi haciendo eso no pude evitar dejar escapar una leve sonrisa con un poco de melancolía. Ella estaba tan igual que antes, creo que la confesión de mis sentimientos no le había afectado en lo más mínimo a su persona, en cambio yo había tenido que pasar por mucho esos últimos días, el salir de mi habitación fue uno de mis grandes logros y el comenzar a trabajar de nuevo yo lo consideraba un éxito y ella aun parecía una pequeña niña curiosa, sentada pacientemente esperando para comer.

¿De verdad vas a esperar tanto? Le dije viéndola directamente a los ojos. Lo que sea necesario ella respondió segura. Bajé de la tarima donde estaba sentada, caminé hacia ella me le puse en frente Por favor siéntate a comer conmigo Me lo dijo tan suplicante que terminé accediendo, me senté frente a ella, agarré la comida y escogí lo que me comería, sin dirigirle la mirada le dije Habla para que puedas irte pronto tomé un brócoli y lo dirigía hacia mi boca, el olor de la comida era bastante bueno y los ruidos de mi estómago delataron el hambre que tenía. Se escucharon tan fuerte que Korra terminó riendo un poco y yo me sonrojé un poco sin dejar de ver mi plato de comida y allí empezó a hablar ella...


	10. Eres una cabezadura

... Asami yo, primero quiero decirte que, no sé cómo empezar Korra se veía bastante confundida, de verdad parecía que no supiera que decir, pero de alguna manera también se veía determinada por hacerlo, yo seguía con mi postura seria, no quería que viera debilidad en mi persona seguí comiendo y fingiendo desinterés pero en realidad muy en el fondo quería averiguar que es lo que ella quería decirme Asami lo siento, quiero disculparme por haberme comportado como una idiota Sentí una pequeña presión en el pecho, sus palabras sonaban muy sinceras, sabía que iba a terminar perdonándola de cualquier manera Es bueno que te dieras cuenta de lo mal que me hiciste sentir le comenté viéndola directamente a los ojos, ella desvió la mirada y un poco apenada volvió a hablar Si lo sé, yo quiero disculparme por eso y también por… bueno… por no poder responder tus sentimientos Sentí como un cubetazo de agua helada, creo que una parte de mi no quería volver a oír eso pero ahí estaban ya sus palabras pronunciadas, yo solo debía entender que ella estaba ahí para disculparse, ella quería arreglar las cosas, pero yo seguía sin saber que pensar o como actuar, solo me quede sería no le di respuesta, al ver esa acción mía ella seguía hablando intentando hilar palabras para que se escucharan bien, me daba mil explicaciones y razones que yo no quería entender, seguía disculpándose y justificando el hecho de sus actos, siguió así por unos instantes más, incluso ya no le presté atención a sus palabras porque estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos, fue así hasta que todo quedo en silencio.

Si haz terminado por favor retírate fue lo que le respondí a pesar de sus esfuerzos por hacerme sentir mejor, me di media vuelta dándole la espalda y sentí como los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas, apreté los labios intentando ser fuerte pero no dio resultado, nuevamente estaba llorando. Sentí que ella me jaló del brazo, quiso que la volteara a ver pero me resistí y no lo di la cara. Asami le escuché decir y sentí nuevamente un jalón pero esta vez con una mayor fuerza, ella había hecho que me diera la vuelta, me abrazó fuerte sentí mucha calidez en ese abrazo yo me sentía como en casa como si amoldaran perfectos sus brazos a mi cuerpo, coloco su oreja derecha sobre mi pecho y cerró los ojos yo dejé caer la cara en su hombro y no dejé de llorar, las rodillas me temblaron y termine en el suelo abrazada de sus piernas. Ella se agachó conmigo, me tomo con su dedo índice el mentón y me levanto la cara, inevitablemente nuestras miradas se encontraron y apuesto que yo estaba hecha un desastre.

Asami lo siento dijo esto y después sonrío teniendo una mira compasiva, yo no entendí si acaso se estaba burlando de mi, yo ya no quería escuchar sus disculpas o sus justificaciones, yo solo quería irme a casa pero justo ahí después de eso, ella aun tomándome del mentón deslizó su mano delicadamente hasta recorrer el cabello que tenía en mi cara hacía detrás de mi oreja, se acercó despacio cerró los ojos y en un instante nuestros labios ya estaban juntos. Sentí miedo, me sentí confundida y un poco usada, sin embargo había anhelado tanto aquello que después me dejé llevar por su ritmo. Ya no pensé en nada más, solo en lo que pasaba en ese momento Korra ¿Por qué me besas? deje escapar en un leve instante en el que se separó de mi intentando jalar un poco más de aire para seguramente proseguir Porque siempre he sido una ciega idiota me respondió. No entendí su explicación, no entendí nada de la situación pero ¿A quién le importaba entender justo en ese momento? Aun en el piso se acercó más a mi y me tomó de la cintura me abrazó fuerte y me siguió besando.

De un momento a otro ella me había tendido sobre el piso, me sentí vulnerable pero a la vez segura, aun tenía la cara roja por haber llorado pero creo que a ella no le importó se puso encima de mi y recorrió con sus dedos el contorno de mi cara me dio una mirada leve de arriba a abajo le sonreí y me volvió a besar, se quedó ahí posada en mis labios cuando sentí que pequeñas gotas caían a mis mejillas, Korra estaba llorando.

Aun encima de mi y sostenida por sus rodillas y brazos se dejó caer y puso su rostro oculto en mi pecho, lloraba como jamás la había visto yo le acaricié la nuca y deje pasar mis dedos sobré su cabello, sentí la necesidad de protegerla así que me limite a hacerlo, la consolé como me hubiera gustado que ella lo hubiera hecho conmigo.

Después de un largo rato de silencio y de que nuestros cuerpos aún seguían juntos ella me dijo Asami, todo este tiempo no me quise dar cuenta de la realidad, por favor olvida todo lo que te dije antes ¿si? Creo que esa fue su manera de decir que ella también me quería como yo lo hacía, a veces me sorprende lo cabezadura que puede llegar a ser, pero sabes no había tenido momento tan feliz y de tranquilidad como ese rato que nos quedamos juntas sin decir palabras pero comunicándonos todo a través de miradas y pequeñas caricias.

Korra, eres una cabezadura, me hiciste sentir muy mal pero ahora me alegra mucho que todo esto haya pasado Korra solo se hizo bolita y se acurrucó mas cerca de mí y me dijo Lo sé y de verdad lo siento, pero ahora dime ¿Te gustaría ser la novia de esta cabezadura? Me sorprendí ante su propuesta inesperada, abrí grandes los ojos y me eché a reír un poco Solo si prometes no dejar los calcetines en la sala le dije mientras la abrazaba Claro que no lo haré, soy una mujer responsable ahora Se sonrojó ante mi respuesta Muy bien señorita Korra, entonces es usted oficialmente mi novia a partir de ahora Le tomé de la mano y la invité a salir de la habitación.

Ahora ella está en baño tomando una ducha y adivina quien ha dejado sus calcetines en la sala, creo que hay cosas que no cambiarán de ella y espero que el amor que ella siente por mi sea una de esas cosas. Por ahora iré a buscar algo para cenar y bueno nos vemos en otra ocasión ha sido un gusto escribirte esta parte tan importante para mí.

Nos vemos diario!

Con Cariño  
Asami Sato


	11. Me he enamorado de la señorita Sato

…. Koi he sido una ciega todo este tiempo, me maldigo a mi misma por no querer ver las cosas con sinceridad desde un principio, por mi culpa Asami a pasado muchísimas cosas tristes y ahora debo hacer todo lo posible por compensarla la llenaré de amor y de buenos recuerdos, espero que de verdad algún día me perdone.

Por ahora solo puedo decir que ella es perfecta para mi, en verdad que la quiero demasiado, se que nos irá muy bien y nos enfrentaremos a quienes nos quieran juzgar o hacer sentir menos aunque pensándolo bien ¿Quién querría meterse con la líder de industrias futuro y el Avatar? Somos un buen complemento y nadie nos va a detener ni siquiera Tenzin! Sé que a partir de ahora todo irá bien porque nos tenemos la una a la otra y eso es lo que más me importa ahora.

No tengo palabras exactas para describir lo feliz que me siento solo puedo decir que me he enamorado profundamente de la señorita Sato.

Asami Gracias por todo…

Nos vemos luego Koi!


End file.
